Une foutue promesse
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Petit One-Shoot sur Haymitch et son rôle de mentor. Se situe juste avant l'ouverture des 74ièmes Hungers Games.


Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Un petit One -shoot sur Haymitch et son rôle de mentor juste avant le début des 74èmes Hungers Games.

 **Une foutue promesse**

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps,Haymitch Abernathy attendait l'ouverture des 74ièmes Hungers Games avec impatience. Son instinct lui disait que cette année, ce serait différent des autres années. Et pour une bonne raison, celle qu'il n'espérait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Les tributs du District Douze étaient différents. Ces deux tributs lui avait redonné l'espoir de voir enfin son district se démarquer. Ces deux tributs lui avait donné l'envie de suivre attentivement ces Jeux, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa propre victoire. Aujourd'hui Haymitch Abernathy faisait son grand retour en tant que mentor du district Douze. Parce qu'il avait un intérêt personnel dans ces Jeux. Parce qu'il avait fait une foutue promesse.

Depuis qu'il était devenu mentor, Haymitch en avait vu défilé un paquet de tributs de son district. À son grand désespoir, aucun n'était jamais revenu de ces jeux de la mort. Au fil des années, il avait fini par baisser les bras. Il avait ainsi réduit son rôle de mentor à un seul rôle de conseiller. Voilà ce qu'était devenu son job, donner quelques conseils inutiles à des gamins trop malingres, trop faibles pour pouvoir sortir vivant de l'arène.

De plus, pour éviter de s'attacher affectivement aux tributs et de souffrir ensuite de leurs morts, il avait appris à de détacher émotionnellement de tous sentiments. Il était tellement las de voir chaque année le même scénario se répéter. Devoir jouer chaque année ce rôle de mentor auprès des deux tributs désignés et une fois qu'il commençait à les connaître voir à les apprécier, les voir partir sachant très bien qu'il ne les reverrait plus. Oui, il avait appris de ses erreurs lorsqu'il avait débuté. Il avait retenu la leçon et s'était forgé une carapace en béton armé. Pas de sentiments. Pas d'attachement. Pas d'émotions. C'était le seul moyen de pouvoir supporter l'insupportable. Ça et l'alcool. Il savait très bien qu'il était devenu un alcoolique irrécupérable mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait.

En bon petit soldat, il obéissait aux ordres du Capitole et remplissait sa part du marché auprès des tributs et du public. Il faisait ce job imposé parce qu'il n'avait guère le choix, mais il refusait de s'investir pleinement dans un rôle qu'au final il détestait. C'est pourquoi année après année il avait fini par réduire ses fonctions et ses apparitions au minimum, faisant juste ce qu'il fallait et encore à contrecœur pour que le Capitole lui fiche la paix.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark. Les deux tributs désignés pour ces 74ièmes Hunger Games. Ces deux tributs qui l'avaient forcé à remettre en perspective son rôle de mentor.

Pour commencer, il y avait eu la fille qui s'était portée volontaire du jamais-vu dans le district ensuite le garçon qui dégageait cette impression de force tranquille, de calme détermination. Voilà ce qu'avait donné la plus qu'étonnante moisson du Douze. Vraiment inattendue et inespérée comme situation.

Poussé par une irrésistible curiosité, il s'était surpris à vouloir en savoir plus sur ses nouveaux élèves et leurs déroutantes personnalités. Haymitch se targuait de savoir bien juger les gens, son rôle de mentor lui ayant fourni une bonne occasion d'exercer ce petit talent caché. Et là, il devait bien le reconnaître, il était plus qu'intrigué par ce garçon et cette fille si différent des tributs habituels du Douze.

La fille surtout l'intéressait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant de Katniss Everdeen, mais il avait tout de suite deviné chez elle une force de caractère peu commune. Sans compter son air à la fois sauvage et déterminé. Oui, elle semblait avoir du potentiel cette gamine.

Quant au garçon, Haymitch ne doutait pas qu'à sa manière ce dernier devait certainement avoir autant de tempérament que la fille. Il le voyait à son expression résolue, sa posture ferme. Il ne devait pas être du genre à renoncer facilement lui non plus.

Deux tributs différents mais avec chacun du caractère à revendre voilà qui changeait toute la donne. Voilà qui rendait subitement ces Jeux beaucoup plus intéressant. Se découvrant ainsi un nouvel intérêt pour son rôle de mentor, Haymitch décida d'apprendre à mieux connaître ses élèves et de voir s'ils valaient la peine qu'il essaye d'en sauver au moins un. Bien malgré lui, il se retrouva alors bien vite face à un dilemme qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Quel tribut sauver alors qu'il avait envie de les sauver tous les deux. Le garçon ou la fille ?

Incontestablement, il était tombé ce coup-ci sur des tributs vraiment hors du commun. En l'espace de quelques jours, il était allé de surprise en surprise avec Katniss et Peeta. Ce qui lui avait singulièrement compliqué la tâche pour prendre cette difficile décision en toute objectivité. Mais il avait fini par se décider. Il allait aider la fille. Katniss.

À vrai dire, il n'eut pas à hésiter trop longtemps sur les deux options envisageables. Plus exactement, il n'eut même pas besoin de faire son propre choix. Peeta Mellark l'avait déjà fait à sa place. Le garçon avait réussi un sacré tour de force en lui faisant promettre qu'il allait aider Katniss.

Il était venu le voir juste avant le début des Jeux et avait tellement insisté qu'Haymitch avait fini par céder. Il l'avait faite, cette fichue promesse. Résultat, il s'était piégé lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et maintenant il allait devoir s'impliquer, réellement s'impliquer dans ces Jeux.

Il avait enfreint ses propres règles. Pas d'attachement, pas d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'était attaché à ces deux tributs si différents et il espérait bien pouvoir sauver au moins la fille.

Parce qu' à cause de cette promesse, il avait une dette envers Peeta. Pour sauver l'un, il allait devoir sacrifier l'autre. Et cette seule pensée faisait enrager Haymitch. Il était évident que question intégrité Peeta Mellark le surclassait de loin. Et Haymitch Abernanthy sans vouloir se l'avouer à voix haute regrettait de devoir le voir partir dans l'arène. Ironie du sort, c'était Peeta qui l'avait poussé à reprendre son rôle de mentor. Parce qu'il lui avait demandé son aide pour mettre en place une stratégie. Une stratégie visant à rendre Katniss plus intéressante aux yeux des sponsors.

Évidemment, cela avait piqué l'intérêt d'Haymitch et bien malgré lui il s'était laissé embarquer dans la confection de ce scénario qui allait être servi d'ici peu au public et aux Juges. Après tout, l'idée du garçon n'était pas mauvaise et pouvait marcher. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le nier, Peeta l'avait impressionné tant par sa droiture que par sa force morale. Plus important encore, il lui avait fourni ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Une infime étincelle d'espoir.

L'espoir de voir enfin un des tributs du Douze se démarquer. Haymitch avait suffisamment vu Katniss à l'entraînement pour savoir qu'elle était combative. Mais son côté sauvage la désavantageait. Un problème qu'avait bien compris Peeta. C'était lui qui avait apporté à son mentor un début de solution à ce problème. Cette stratégie nouvellement établie qu'ils avaient ensuite améliorée ensemble, c'était enfin un peu d'espoir pour le Douze. L'infime parcelle d'espoir qu'Haymitch attendait depuis si longtemps.

Une insatiable curiosité et une petite étincelle d'espoir, voila l'étonnant cocktail qui l'avait poussé à reprendre ce rôle de mentor qu'il avait si longtemps négligé.

Mais il avait aussi une autre bonne raison de s'intéresser à ces Jeux. Il avait fait une promesse. Il avait une dette à payer. Il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés à voir la fille se démener dans l'arène. Dans l'ombre et dans la mesure de ses moyens, il allait tenter de l'aider. Et vu le caractère de cette dernière, Haymitch se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche. Mais elle risquait aussi de rendre ces Jeux beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu. Peeta aussi d'ailleurs. Il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être tout aussi déterminé et rusé que Katniss.

La vérité c'était qu'Haymitch n'avait aucune envie de voir ce garcon se faire tuer. Lui aussi mériterait d'être sauvé. Mais hélas, il ne le savait que trop, sa marge de manœuvre était plus que réduite. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. C'était la seule règle immuable des Hungers Games. Et, en raison de cette règle, il allait devoir concentrer ses efforts sur la fille. Parce qu'un tribut plus malin que son mentor avait mieux compris que lui cette règle du jeu et avait agi en conséquence. Fichue promesse qu'il avait faite.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Haymitch Abernathy attendait impatiemment l'ouverture des Jeux. Il le pressentait, cette année l'issue serait différente pour le district Douze. Parce que Katniss et Peeta étaient chacun à leurs manières bien plus déterminés et surtout bien plus imprévisibles que les autres tributs.

Et lui aussi aller devoir assurer sa partie. Parce que bizarrement depuis sa rencontre inoubliable avec Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark, il avait envie de voir son district enfin mit à l'honneur et surtout parce qu'il avait fait cette fichue promesse. Il était désormais partie prenante dans ces Jeux et il avait bien l'intention de respecter ses engagements. Foi de Haymitch Abernathy. Alors que la partie commence et que le meilleur gagne.

Fin

Une petite review please ?


End file.
